


Correspondence

by SamuelJames



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody receives a letter from his mom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Correspondence  
> Pairing: Zach/Shaun  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Cody receives a letter from his mom  
> Notes: I used the staring out prompt Write about the opened letter for this.  
> Disclaimer: Shelter is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Hey, Zach, what's wrong?"

Zach pushed the envelope across the table to Shaun. "I didn't reply to her letter last week so she sent this one to Cody."

Shaun took the letter out. "To my wonderful son Cody. I would like to come and visit you if Uncle Zach will let me. I've missed you so much and would love to see where you live now. All my love. Mom."

"Cody asked me if I said no to her. He's so excited about seeing her. I wish I could explain all the times she let him down before but Jeanne is his mother."

"I'm so sorry, Zach. We can't stop her seeing him but what if she doesn't show up again?"

Jeanne had made and broken several plans in the last two years. After the first time she let Cody down they hadn't told him to expect visits and therefore hadn't had to comfort him when she never showed. It was possible that she really wanted to come but Zach was sceptical. He put Cody's letter back in the envelope and got up to make coffee for them both. As the kettle boiled Shaun came up behind him and wrapped his arms round him. Shaun was his rock through all of the dramas.

"I think I'm going to have to tell her she can visit."

"Yeah, Zach, going directly to Cody was a sneaky move but hopefully she'll show this time. If she doesn't we'll be there for him and try to help."

"If she does visit she's not staying with us. Otherwise a few days might turn into weeks and months. If she is broken up with Alan for good she might be looking for a place to live."

Shaun kissed Zach's neck quickly and let him go. "I'll follow your lead on this, Zach, you know her best. I just hope she sees what an awesome kid she has."

"Thank you."


End file.
